The Shinobi Adventures
by Moto-Sensei
Summary: A boy taken in by Konoha after a disaster wipes out his town leaving everyone dead, but him. With no memories of his past, and now becoming a proud Konoha Gennin will he live or will he die? Find out in this exciting tale of The Shinobi Adventures.


**Acknowledgements:** All original characters and original story ideas from the hit story "Naruto" are credited to the author of Naruto. Thank you Kishimoto-san for making the awesome Naruto storyline.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinobi Adventures**

By: Moto-Sensei

To be a ninja is difficult. Yet, to be one who is born from a ninja clan makes being a ninja that much more difficult. What's even more difficult than that though; is being one who is born from a clan with a noble blood line.

The cursed blood lines, a genetic mutation in the human genome, those who possess this fearsome mutation are bestowed with unimaginable abilities beyond normal people. How did these mutations occur, no one knows for sure, just that they have existed as long as mankind has known to be. One would think to have such power would be a blessing. However, one doesn't realize the many pitfalls of having such power until they struggle with it.

By now you must be wondering who I am. For who I am I do not know either. The only memory I have about my past is sitting in a burnt down village in the snow covered plain, and then being found by some men with odd animal masks. Later learning that they were Anbu, elite shinobis of Konohagakure.

I am now presuming you must think I came from some high noble blooded shinobi clan of some small village and now joined the ranks of the Konoha's shinobis. You are both right and wrong. I am indeed a member of Konoha's shinobis, but I am no noble. I am just a genin working to live a simple life. My name is Yukimura, Hayashi. And this is my epic shinobi adventure.

**Night Time Surprise**

Today was the day the Ninja Academy students who passed the final exams took their places as Konoha's genin level shinobi. Students were being assigned their teams and senseis. After an hour passed only ones remained in the classroom. It was this team that Hayashi happened to be in. One member was pacing the front of the room with slight agitation. Her name is Kuroka, Hikaru. She is the number one rookie of the newly graduating class and rumored daughter of the Amachi, a famous royal shinobi clan known for its mysterious blood line and historical archiving. No one knows what their blood line is, except for the Hokagesama, but rumors say when unleashed in battle that is the end of it. Another member by the name of Yamoto, Yuko sat in a chair reading a book. She wasn't as good as Hikaru in all subjects, but was almost as good since she graduated with the second highest scores of the graduating class. How the two got placed in a team with Hayashi is an absolute mystery.

As for Hayashi, there wasn't much to say except that he is very fast, very fast at running away... Hayashi was mediocre at basically everything. Even the finals he barely managed to pass. The only things he has going for himself is his looks, musical talent, and skill at using the henge no jutsu. Eveyday Hayashi disguise his voice and appearance as a means to not attract any unwanted attention to himself. You see, in order for Hayashi to survive he needed to earn a living. So Hayashi secretly composed music and performed live under the artist name Akabana, Ai. Luckily for Hayashi, his music was so spectacular that they became an instant hit. Of course neither the fans nor the people of Konoha know of Hayashi's dual lifestyle.

After another half an hour later the door opens and in walks in Nara, Shikamaru. Though Shikamaru is only a Chuunin; he is probably on equal terms of ability to that of a Jounin level shinobi. "Are you our new Sensei?" Hikaru asked him. "As troublesome as it is, yes." Shikamaru replied as he yawned and stretched. Opening his notebook he quickly examined the data he had recieved. A few seconds later he closed it and sighed. "Alright, follow me." He said as he turned around and headed out of the room.

The team quitely trailed behind Shikamaru for almost an hour before they came to stop in front of a large lake. Everyone on the team was blinking in slight confusion. What were they doing here for and why did they spend such a long time to walk to such a place? Shikamaru then goes to sit on a large rock facing us. Settling down he tells the new team to sit as well. After everyone had settled down he began to introduce himself. "Now it's your guy's turn to introduce yourselves. Starting with Yamoto-kun." Yuko promptly introduces herself to everyone. "Hello, my name is Yamoto, Yuko. I am 13 years old, and I enjoy reading and cooking." "Next." Shikamaru said as soon as Yuko finished her introduction. "My name is Kuroka, Hikaru. I'm 12, and I don't have anything else to say." It was now Hayashi's turn, but he couldn't really think of anything good to say so Hayashi said, "My name is Yukimura, Hayashi, and I'm good at running away." After a few seconds passed by Hayashi became mortified by his own speech. How stupid could he have been to say something like that. Moments later after that thought raced through his mind Hikaru began laughing. Not able to recover Hayashi just hung his head down in total embarassement. "Wow," Hikaru said, "I can't believe you said that Hayashi. Even if it is true." Then she began to laugh even harder. Yuko pushed up her glasses as she tried to not show her thoughts of embarassement for having such a person on her team. "There is nothing wrong with being good at running away." Shikamaru said. That sentence alone silenced the whole group for a moment until it was broken by Hikaru's question. "What are you talking about Shikamaru Sensei? If you are always running away nothing will ever be accompolished." "Who ever said anything about running away all the time?" Shikamaru calmly retorted. Hayashi raised his head up to look at Shikamaru as Shikamaru began to explain various battle tactics where having someone who could run away quickly became quite handy. The entire team was in awe of his brilliant tactics. After telling the team to meet him tomorrow by the kunai/shuriken throwing dojo they were dismissed.

When Hayashi reached home it was almost 5pm. He knew that most likely Hikaru-san was angry at Shikamaru Sensei for making her look like a fool in front of everyone instead of himself. Sighing, Hayashi remembered that he had to finish an album in the next few month. Without wasting anymore time he released the henge jutsu and commenced his work.

Meanwhile, Hikaru, at her apartment, was listening to the music made by none other than Hayashi. A big fan of Akabana, Ai; she possessed all of his albums. Of course, like everyone else, she didn't know his real identity was that of the so called "loser", Yukimura, Hayashi. "Ah, you are so cool Ai-kun" Hikaru sighed as she laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling which was plastered with multiple posters of Hayashi in his natural state of being.

Hayashi in his natural state literally looked like a sex god. Women would desire him while men would become jealous. Hence Hayashi's reason for wanting to stay hidden out of the eyes of the world.

Hikaru started to frown a bit as the memory of how her new sensei had made her look like a fool flitted through her mind. "Ugh, that makes me so mad." She said in a fretful tone. Giving an exasperated sigh she turned off her lights and went out to go for a short walk to cool off.

A few hours passed by. The sky was already dark and the city of Kohona was lit bright by the many buildings and shops within its perimeter. And in the shadows stood a mysterious old man. "I'm close... So close." The old man murmured as he melted in with the shadows.

By the time Hayashi finished writing things down for his first song to the new album it was already midnight. Deciding it was time for him to go to bed he started to clean up, only to stop as he heard a knock at the door. "Coming." Hayashi said loudly as he trotted over to the door. Disguising himself again he opens the door, but the next thing he knew everything was pitch black.

What is going on? Who was at the door? Was it the old man? Will Hayashi be ok? Find out in the next chapter, "A Team United".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. This is Moto-Sensei. This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave any commentaries or suggestions. I'd like to make this as enjoyable as possible so yeah. Thank you everyone. And have a nice day. V

Moto-Sensei


End file.
